


Bože, ja ovo umirem

by moon_girl_world



Category: Free!
Genre: Broken Promises, Cheating, Falling In Love, First Love, Friendship, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Sweet/Hot
Language: Bosanski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 12:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8162234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moon_girl_world/pseuds/moon_girl_world
Summary: LEĐNI KRAUL - SLOBODNA tehnika plivanja kod koje je noga je potpuno opružena i spuštena nadolje, a natkoljenica je neznatno podignuta prema gore, potkoljenica se savija, dok je stopalo opruženo i prstima okrenuto prema unutra.  Matcha čaj - neizostavni biljni zeleni čaj u japanskoj kulturi.





	

" Nikada nisam upoznao nekoga ko ima tako mehke i tople dlanove, a tako čvrst stisak ruke i oštar pogled. Trebao mi je taj dodir, ta mehkoća, toplina, osmijeh. Vratio me je, probudio me je, na lice vratio osmijeh. Urezao se tako duboko, jedan jedini dodir, da po nekada, kasno u noći imam osjećaj kao da osjetim tvoje dlanove. Često put sam kasnije pogledao u tvoje ruke. Često puta sam poželio da ih dotaknem, čudno - nikada to prije nisam želio. 

Onda... onda mi se prikradeš u snove. Dođeš, budeš tu i nestaneš sa svakim jutrom. Baš kao što i ona toplina nestane kada se ruke razdvoje. Jednu noć sanjam te kako mi govoriš da idem. Sanjam te kako mi govoriš da ti ne trebam više. Budim se i težak sam od sebe. Gubim se u toj ideji. Ne mogu da pogledam je li to bio san, ili je to bilo stvarno. Sama pomisao na to boli više nego bilo šta drugo. Ne mogu da se dozovem, kružim oko stola. Trudim se zaboraviti, gledam u daljinu i ne mogu. Ne mogu da izbijem tu sliku dok se tvoje usne pomiču i izgovaraju te riječi. Tako prolaze dani, mučim se sa prizorom i ne mogu da razdvojim san od jave. Krivim sebe zbog toga, a onda dođeš ti. Opet se vratiš. Zaustim da ti kažem sve o čemu sam razmišljao, a onda ruke se dotaknu. Toplina tvojih dlanova i osmjeh bez i jedne riječi dovoljni su da sve zaboravim. 

Nikada nisam upoznao nekoga ko ima tako tople i mehke dlanove. Nikada nisam upoznao nekoga kako tebe jesam. Nikada nisam volio nekoga kako imam osjećaj da tebe volim. Nikada mi nisu nedostajale nečije ruke kao tvoje što mi nedostaju sada. "

 

*****

 

Ljubav je ponekad duboka poput jezera. Ponekad slobodno plivaš na njemu, nekad te iznenada povuče prema dnu. Potoneš, prepustiš se, čak i tada, ako voliš.

Rin se žurio da što prije stigne kući. Nije želio nikog da vidi. Ne nakon svega što se desilo. Šta bi rekao Makoto? Bilo bi teško procjeniti, ali zna kada je zamislio njegovu facu, na licu mu je zaigralo saosjećanje. Ali Bože, konačno je kliknulo, i grudi su mu potonule od olakšanja. 

\- Vani je još bila mrkla noć. Vijugava cesta koja je išla usporedo sa jezerom noću je bila mračna poput groba. Iznenada su mu farovi zabljesnuli periferni vid. Koji se vrag događa? Kreten je namjerno upalio duga svjetla. A onda je vidio kako ta svjetla idu prema njemu. Rin je nagazio na kočnicu i snažno okrenuo upravljač. Haru. To je bio Haru. Ali, zašto je sada ljut? U glavi mu je buknula bol, tačno tako se osjećao onog dana kada se odselio. Zar ga opet mrzi?

 

*****

\- Idućeg jutra, plivačka ekipa je pucala od aktivnosti. Makoto i Haru su stajali u čekaonici naslonjeni na zid, dok ostatak ekipe ne dođe. Haru nije mogao ni na trenutak progovoriti. 

"Mogu li ostati ovdje?" upitao je, premda nije imao nikakvu namjeru da ostaje, čak ni minutu. 

\- Naravno. Otići ću do svlačionice po tvoje naočale koje si zaboravio. Dodao je Makoto, pomalo tužan jer bi Haru slegao ramenima, što god on kaže u posljednje vrijeme. Sve oko njega se usporilo. 

Makoto je obožavao Haruku, zgrabio je taj osjećaj koji ga je činio sigurnim. Učinio je da se opet smije. Dok je sa njim u sobi je odzvanjao smijeh. Ponekad je u prošlosti tako želio da čuje tak zvuk, a otkako je Haru došao u njegov život, više nije išao od lica do lica da ga traži. Nada je bila živa u njemu, da ga neko prihvati onakvog kakav jeste. 

"Volim te." 

\- Te su riječi tiho lebdjele u Harukinoj glavi, ali ipak u životu nije bio tako slomljen, niti se ikada u životu osjećao tako prokleto bespomoćno i ljuto. Želio je popraviti sve što nije valjalo, ali nije mogao. Mogao je samo čekati dok Makoto ne sazna, i nekako možda uspije ponovo sastaviti rasmrskane komadiće sebe.  
Uvijek je i on njega volio, ali da li te jedna ljubav može odvajati od druge, da li možeš imati dio u svakome?  
\- Neću dopustiti da se više ponovi, pokušao je prizvati uspomene. 

"Volim te Haru. Jako te volim. Znam da nas čeka dug put, ali više nisi sam. Nikad nećeš biti sam. "

Zatvorio je oči i uživao u njegovu obećanju. Bilo je tako dobro znati da će ga Makoto voljeti zauvijek, bilo je ponekad mučno, ali ipak se osjećao sigurnim uz tog malca. Tek dodira kako se sjeća, treme, i njegove sreće što je uz njega. Srce mu je kucalo malo brže nego prije. 

"Hej stari, jesi li dobro?" 

Prvo se Rej spojavio u holu, i ugledao Harukino namršteno lice, istina često je bio takav, ali ovaj put se mješalo sa sjetom, i tugom. Ubrzo su za njim došli svi ostali, a s njima i Rin. 

\- Jesam, da. Dobro sam. Mislio sam da nikad nećete doći.

Očito je nešto mučilo Haruku, ali mu nije bilo ni na kraj pameti da je tako jebeno očit. 

"Okej, reci", progunđao je Rin, kad su napokon stigli do bazena.

"Šta da kažem?" 

Haru je umornom rukom protrljao lice. Nije želio ulaziti više u to s njim. Otvorio je usta kako bi rekao ništa, ali je vidio da ga Rin poput pitbula probada pogledom.

\- Svi smo pogriješili u životu, sad je samo važno kako dalje. Sjebao sam. Gadno sam sjebao, izusti to ništa, napokon Haru. 

\- Ne! Zaboga, ne!  
\- Kako da ja zaboravim jezero? Nismo li u ovoj priči sličniji mi?

****

 

Kada se konačno riješimo posljednjeg gosta iz plivačke ekipe. Makoto me pokuša zagrliti. No, ja se izmigoljim. 

\- Je li sve u redu?  
\- Samo sam malo umoran, bi li ti smetalo ako sada odem u krevet?  
\- Naravno da ne, odgovori Makoto malo potišteno. 

Uh, čeznem da navučem zastore i uskočim u krevet, i da se samo malo promeškoljim dok ne zaspim. Misli mi prekide buka koja napade tišinu. Moj mobitel zvoni. Na displeju je pisalo RIN.

\- Haru, kako si?  
\- Da li bi plivao sa mnom sutra? Znaš '' leđnu kraul tehniku'' ne mogu sam usavršiti, treba mi pomoć.  
\- Dobro...valjda...

Glas mi zvuči nevjerovatno smireno s obzirom da mi srce udara tako jako, kao da će iskočiti iz grudi i otplesati step tačku na noćnom ormariću. 

\- Da li bi mogao sutra na onom velikom jezeru?  
\- Želim!  
Tako 'spontano' sam to izgovorio, kao da sam u nošalantnosti dobar kao i u kroćenju lavova.  
\- U redu, plivat ćemo slobodno, idem sada.

Ponovo čuti njegov glas je kao otpiti prvi gutljaj šampanjca nakon mjeseci apstinencije. Osjećaj je slastan i neodoljiv, isto koliko i opasan. Bacim se natrag na krevet, zatvorim oči i promislim. Jesam li ikada volio nekoga ko mi nije uzvraćao ljubav?

\- Čak i kada bi vidio Haruku po stoti put, Makoto bi drhtao. Gledao je njegovo tjelo kako skladno uranja u mekoću pokrivača, i kako lagano pruža ruke prema dole, kada ga uhvati prvi san, baš kao da je slobodan.  
\- Bože ja ovo umirem, svaki put bi se osmjehnuo kada bi osjetio tako nešto.  
Njegov Haru...

****

\- Zar ćete vas dvojica cijeli dan griješiti? 

Svi su primjetili da Haru i Rin ne daju najbolje od sebe na treningu, a oni su samo pokušavali razabrati svoje rasute misli. Harukino mrgodno lice udubljeno je u vodu dok pliva toliko žustro i brzo da se čini kako će svaki put polomiti nekoliko prstiju. Njegov plan je da jednostavno izađe i ode, i pravi se da nikog nije vidio. No, reći da je ostatak dana prošao u luđačkom tempu ne bi bilo dovoljno. Bio je kao loš dan u umobolnici pomnožen s deset. Njihovi ispadi nervoze su počeli rano ujutro.

\- Ne plivaš slobodno Haru, reče Makoto.  
\- Dan je težak...  
\- Ne mislim na dan. Mislim na sve. Mislim na tvoje kobaltno plave oči koje svakog trenutka žele da blistaju od neprolivenih suza, poznajem te. Kliziš po vodi kao svila, ali nemaš onaj osjećaj koji ne daš ni za što na svijetu. 

Haru se naslonio rukama na rub bazena i pustio vodu da mu se popne do brade. Zatvorio je oči i bar na trenutak pustio da ga mir umota u svoj slabašni zagrljaj. Makoto je uvijek znao prave riječi. Makoto je njegov mir, kad ga svi ostave..

 

****

Jezero na koje su četiri prijatelja dolazila često kao djeca, bilo je prekrasno i dalje. Bila je tu jedna drvena kućica za posjetioce, ali već pomalo dotrajala od vremena. Još uvijek se održavala smirenost u uređenju, kamin točno nasuprot zida, na kojem su nekad stajali umjetnički radovi. 

-Zašto sam tu?  
\- Haru je podigao pogled i nije znao kako će reagirati kad se Rin pojavio tu.  
\- Hoćemo li plivati?  
\- Odmah?  
\- Pa, i nemamo baš vremena, kasniš. Reče Rin, požurujući ga da krene sa plivanjem. 

Haru je bio pomalo ljut jer ga Rin nije upitao ni kako je, niti je uopšte ukazao na njegovo postojanje. 

Rin je napokon skinuo majcu. Imao je tijelo ratnika. Tijelo na kojem nije bilo viška ni milimetra. Svaki dio je bio nabreknut od mišića, a koža mu je bila oličenje dojmljivih obrisa. Spustio je ruku do uskog struka, i zakvačio prste za traperice, rajflešus se otvorio, a onda je traper polako skliznuo niz bokove. Samo je uronio. Osjetio je bliskost sa vodom koja se rodi iz ljubavi.  
Haru je šokirano osjetio kako mu drhtavica prolazi tijelom u istom trenutku, brzo se osvjestio kad ga je Rin povukao za ruku, te u odjeći bacio u vodu.

\- Daj, jesi li normalan, mogao si sačekati da se barem pripremim!  
\- Ponekad nema čekanja Haru!  
Nasmija se cinično Rin, onako kako se baš on znao smijati. 

\- Da bi usavršio kraul tehniku moraš prvo da se opustiš, nastavi Haru..  
\- Moraš da potpuno opružiš noge, kao da lebdiš.  
\- Pusti meni, ja ću te čuvati za početak, dok te potpuno ne obuzme taj osjećaj. 

******

\- Jesi li okej sada kad smo došli kući, valjda mi kažeš što se se dešava s tobom?

\- Jeste li ti i Rin posvađani?

Makoto je ispotivački krenuo na Haruku čim su došli kući poslije treninga. 

\- Čeka te mnogo ispitivanja, možda bi ti bilo lakše da nam prvo skuham ručak? 

\- Piletina, makaroni, kremasta supa od rakova, bakalar, skuša? 

\- Šta najviše želiš?  
Makoto je nastavio da nabraja kao da ima jelovnik ispred sebe. 

\- Uh...ovaj...samo bi čaj.

Jedva je promrljao Haru, a usne su mu se nekako razvile u smijeh, ali nije rekao više ništa. Govor tijela je govorio - pusti me na miru. 

\- Posvađali smo se. 

\- Rin i ja nismo više prijatelji, niti ćemo to ikada više biti.  
Haru je uzdahnuo i sjeo na kraj kauča, kao da mu se više ne da ponavljati. U rukama je držao šalicu Matcha čaja, i puhao u nju da se brže hladi. 

Makotove oči su se raširile zbog autoriteta u njegovom glasu. 

\- Šta kažeš, pa on ti je pored mene najbolji prijatelj.

\- Kako? Makoto se i dalje čudio. 

\- Ništa me ne pitaj o tome, ne želim da te davim s tim, nije važno. 

\- Vraški razlog treba da se vas dvojica posvađate!  
Makoto je usmjerio pogled prema njemu. 

\- Nas trojica, pa mi smo zajedno odrasli, a sad odjednom kažeš da je gotovo. 

\- Pitat ću Rina, nastavi Makoto...

\- Da se nisi usudio!!!!!

Haruka je duboko uzdahnuo znajući da ono što treba čuti, neće biti lahko...

\- Onu noć kad smo išli na plivanje, sjećaš se kad sam te zvao da dođeš po mene?  
Odsutno je trljao dlanove dok mu je pogled letio dnevnom sobom. Prostorija se doimala tako....tihom...jednostavnom. A ništa više nije bilo tako jednostavno.

******

 

\- A da se malo odmorimo u kolibi, stara jeste, ali još se može sjediti na stolicama. Možda da naložimo, i osušimo tvoju odjeću? 

Rin je uporno tražio malo predaha, kao da i nije toliko želio da vježba. 

\- Noga mi već trne, pomozi mi da izađem Haruka!  
Na njegovom licu se pojavio grč nezadovoljstva, kao da ga zaista boli mišić.  
\- Čekaj, ja ću ti pomoći, uhvati se za mene.

Haruka je stao ispred njega, a potom rukama čvrsto stisnuo, i dao mu oslonac do kolibe. 

\- Sjedi tu, vjerovatno je od napora. 

Haruka je na minutu ostavio Rina na stolici, a on je dovukao staro granje iz blizine, da bi im barem malo bilo toplije. 

\- Gori, uspjeli smo!  
Obojica su osjećali kao da su u tom trenutku napravili čudom  
\- Stavit ću ti hladnu oblogu, ostani u tom položaju, ja ću čuvati natopljenu krpu. 

Rinove oči su nježno zasvjetlucale pod prigušenim svjetlom koje se stvaralo od vatre. 

\- Više me ne boli, ništa me ne boli. 

Rin je uzeo Harukinu ruku i pritisnuo dlan na svoje usne.  
To bi trebalo plašiti Haruku, ali nije. Prepustio se. Nikad se nije osjećao sigurnije.  
Na trenutak je izgubio osjećaj o vremenu i prostoru, osjećaji su jurnuli iz svih smjerova. Osjećati se voljeno, kako je samo to bilo dragocjeno? A zar se nije već tako osjećao?  
Njegove usne su pronašle njegov vrat, a on ga je uspio nakriviti dajući mu bolji pristup. 

"Sviđa ti se?", podsjetio ga je Rin.  
"Nego šta?"  
"Ja sam još obučen."  
"Ne zadugo."

Pogurao ga je prema stolici i rukama polako klizio od njegovog struka prema bokovima. Uvukao je palčeve ispod ruba kupaćih gaćica i povukao ih dolje. Jednom mu je rukom otklizao do leđa, a drugom kliznuo prstima niže, tačno iznad rasjepa stražnjice, a on je zadrhtao od užitka. Vruće usne su putovale sve niže, točno iznad Harukinih prsa. Napregnuo se prema njemu žudeći za tim da nastavi. Koljena su mu zaklecala i očajnički se držala za njegova ramena. Htio je da ga dodirne baš tamo, i da nastavi užitak koji ga probada u preponama.  
Rin je uzeo njegove obje ruke, i počeo gladno ljubiti u nepopustljivoj samokontroli. Duboko. Zadihano. Vruće. Već su bili na podu. Nijedan dio njegova tijela nije ostao netaknut. Haru je prihvatio njegovo tvrdo tijelo na sebe, a slastan osjećaj njegovog klizanja po njemu jer su još mokri, činio se tako ugodno. Podignuo se od njega i naslonio se na jednu ruku, a drugom istraživao delikst o tkivo njegove muškosti, polako je sa jednim prstom testirao njegovu spremnost.  
\- Molim te..  
Taj mladić višr nije zvučao kao on..  
Htio ga je preklinjati. Želio ga je više nego bilo šta je ikada želio.  
\- Reci mi ako te nešto uplaši i odmah ću prestati.  
Izvijao je leđa, previjao se i migoljio.  
Bio je nježan. Vatren. Njegov zaštitnik.  
Napetost je rasla. Ovoje je hvatalo dah i lijepilo se jedno za drugo. Tijela su im bila tako stisnuta da izmedju njih nije bilo ni centimetra.  
Ukopao je lice u njegov vrat i šapnuo njegovo ime. "Haru."  
Odletjeo je. Jedino tom je rječju mogao opisati šta se dogodilo.

******

\- Da, sjećam se da si bio potresen kad si ušao u auto...Rin se tada...povrijedio? Zbog toga si bio takav? 

\- Volim te Makoto. Nikad ne sumnjaj u to. 

Haru je nečujno izgovorio te riječi kao da su posljednje.  
\- Makoto se približio njegovom licu i dlanovima milovao njegov obraz. 

\- Možeš mi sve reći, znaš to.  
A onda ga je prisilio da se smiri. Nestrpljivost i panika hrvali su se ispred njegovih očiju. 

\- Rin je zaljubljen u mene!  
I dalje je držao čvrsto njegov dlan dok ga je obilje emocija napadalo, a onda je omotao svoje ruke i povukao na svoja prsa. 

\- Ali ja volim tebe..  
Izraz na Makotovom licu se promjenio, dah mu je pobjegao, pa čak se i pokušao nasmješiti. 

\- Haruka? 

Haru je sjedio na rubu kreveta i zurio u svoje prste. Zglobovi su mu bili bijeli, ali ih nije prestao stiskati. 

\- Znam šta je bilo na jezeru..I ti nešto osjećaš?

Oči su mu zaiskrile..

S ovim saznanjem gubio je dvije najvažnije stvari u životu - sebe, i njega. 

\- Mislim da razumijem, sam ću izaći. Promrmlja Makoto gotovo bez emocija. 

Sam Bog je znao kako se osjećao u tom trenutku, i koliko mu je važan bio Haruka. 

\- Razumiješ? 

*******

Haru je gurnuo ruku u džep i drhtavom rukom nazvao dobro poznati broj.  
-Makoto, dođi po mene, ako možeš krenuti odmah.  
\- Šta se desilo, a Rin? Završili ste sa plivanjem?  
\- Rin ima svoj auto, povrijedio se, pa će još malo ostati u stanju mirovanja.  
\- Dolazim. 

Oprezno je izašao iz kolibe i mahao autu koje se približavalo. Makoto!  
\- Hej, izgledaš uplašeno?  
\- Šta se desilo?  
\- Mogu li ja da vozim, da zaboravim da se povrijedio na treningu sa mnom?  
\- Ah, to je..Pa naravno!  
Boljelo ga je što mu je nanio bol - već dugo mu je nanosio bol. Pružio je ruku da mu dodirne smeđu kosu, Bože dragi, nije mogao. 

\- Želim nas.  
Pružio je ruku prema njemu i odlučno čekao daje prihvati. Makoto je bojažljivo kliznuo prste po njegovom dlanu.  
\- Uvijek sam tu.  
Iznenada se ponavilo auto ispred njih.  
\- Jel' to Rin, zašto ne miruje?  
\- Polahko, Haru!  
\- Zašto si odjednom ljut?  
Makoto je bio iznenađen.  
\- Pa kreten, treba da miruje! 

 

* * * *

 

Makoto i Haruka se nisu vidjeli skoro deset dana. Makoto se preselio u malu sobicu u predgrađu. Haru je bio povrijeđen. Istina, obojica su bili.  
Makoto je ponekad gledao slike na kojima su njih dvojica sretni, gledao je u njegove ruke, tražio obrise na dlanovima. Izbjegavao treninge i ulice na kojima bi se mogli sresti. I Rina je izbjegavao, ali ga nije mrzio. Ako je on činio sretnim Haruku. To je bilo dovoljno. 

\- Kako razumijem?  
Kad nekog voliš pustiš ga da bude sretan, čak i kad ta sreća više ne uključuje tebe.  
\- Osjećam da smo mi pravo, ni u što nisam tako siguran.  
Te riječi su ga pratile najviše pred spavanje. Ma, pratio ga je stalno. Pratilo ga je to kad pruža ruku da mu dodirne kosu, kad polako spušta ruku na njegovo rame. Na rame svog Haruke.

 

*****

\- Haru, zašto nam nisi rekao da Makoto odlazi?  
Pohitao je prema njemu tužno Rej. 

\- Šta?!?  
\- Gdje?!

\- Pa u novu školu plivanja, primili su ga, daleko odavde, i daj ne glumi da o tome ne znaš ništa, pa ti znaš šta on doručkuje. 

Prostor oko njega je bio ispunjen težinom iz grudi. Fslio mu je Makoto u tom prostoru. Fali mu već odavno. Fali da ga nasmije. Da ga razveseli. 

\- Nisam znao...

\- Hej Haru, i Rin je nešto izgubljen ovih dana! 

\- Svi smo, zar ne? 

 

****

 

Približavajući se Harukinoj kući, suze su mu pekle vid. Čvor u grlu je prijetio kao da će ga ugušiti. Ne bi sad mogao govoriti ni da je htio, ali ipak je želio da mu ka_e da ide. 

\- Pa ti imaš kofer u ruci?  
\- Ti ideš, saznao sam.  
\- Zbog mene?  
\- Zbog onoga?

Prije nego se pribrao, trudio se da mu odgovori na oita je kako razumijem.

\- Došao sam da ti kažem da ću tamo postati najbolji..

\- I da...da razumijem...

Noge su mu drhtale..Cijelo tijelo.

\- Možda sam te previše volio...  
\- Možda sam trebao manje...

Suza mu je kapnula niz obraz. Makoto nije osjetio ni kako je uzdisao i izdisao trudeći se da zadrži emocije u sebi. No kao da je brana u njemu popustila. Samo ga je privinuo uza sebe, njihova tijela su bila spojena, i čvrsto ga je držao.

\- Sjećaš se Haru kad si rekao da osjećaš da smo mi ono pravo. Mislim da jesmo, ni u što nisam tako siguran. I dalje to mislim, samo sada nije vrijeme. Jednom kad bude vrijeme, vratit ću se. Sigurno da hoću. Uvijek ću te voljeti čak i ako me ne budeš čekao. 

\- Čekat ću! 

Haru mu nije zamjerio. Detaljno ga je poznavao. Znao je sve. Želio je vjerovati, i da. Vjerovao je u to čekanje. Zagrlili su se, a Makoto je od tog zagrljaja znao umirati. 

Da..  
Jednom će se ponovo spojiti, a sve do tada Makoto je sebi obećao jednu jedinu stvar:  
Nikada se neće zaljubiti u nekoga dok ne osjeti potrebu da kaže : '' Bože ja ovo umirem. "

**Author's Note:**

> LEĐNI KRAUL - SLOBODNA tehnika plivanja kod koje je noga je potpuno opružena i spuštena nadolje, a natkoljenica je neznatno podignuta prema gore, potkoljenica se savija, dok je stopalo opruženo i prstima okrenuto prema unutra. 
> 
>  
> 
> Matcha čaj - neizostavni biljni zeleni čaj u japanskoj kulturi.


End file.
